User blog:Metalman88/Making A site group Photo of your main characters
Updates Right Peeps I is now getting back into the swing of things a bit I have taken off people from the request list due to lack of acttivity some kept due to decidcation to the wiki and others well just not here anymore Will be adding again right now clearing a list I don't know if I'll add anymore to the list below but for those still on the list well I will try to get it done with time Last updated: '19/10/2013 'Last coloured character: ' Judas The Wolf 'Next to colour: '' ''?? (Gonna start one tomorrow who knows who lol) TO DO LIST!!!! (p.s. Just because ur name is not at the top doesn't mean it might not be u next) Kori_Eipoll (Murmurmuffins) Hero_the_Hedgehog (Herothetimelord's) And last but not least if she can make her mind up and set it to one character before I just toss mysitque in who make most sense to me (Knux) Intro Info Phase 1 Sketch Stage That what am gonna do guys am planing on making a group photo of the sites Characters don't know how many that want in it but am slowly drawing in the people so far i have the idea of all the shorter size character to the front and middle My 2 character will be residing at the back and sides due there heigh and size. So please throw me a link a to your character if ur interested with a picture of them or at least a description of them and what u would like them to be doing if i can fit them in doing it the picture will be done as a small sketch then it will be a photoshoped picture here a small idea of the way it will be be warned theres only 2 in it lol And siren added with improvements to chinoka A quick atempt to improve chin and makros a litlle more and now with a quick attempt at auttumn the fox hope u like Now frozina is added in the most mencing place i could think of for a knife weilding phyco lol Now with added dash hope u like him Now with a very happ racquett the fox in it hope u like pink And now Ivy has been added to the mix hope u like Ivy Hope you like this legend it now contain your character Titanium the hedgehog And Now Bess the border Collie by me hehe And now Rusty and Monica are now add to it sorry I can't show the whole thing as I can't get a clear enough pic of everyone in it now (its too wide :) Micheal The Fox with his pokebal and pokeball shirt on added for fawful hope u like The Full picture Scanned in with my new Scanner Another new entry to the picture Lozzalolzor's shine the hedgehog With Her Astral and cosmic power shinning Milies and Spike I did not have much reference to go off these characters so please excuse if mistakes were made but I did Improvise on these character as after reading a little on them I found them to be Massive ac/dc fan and so Milies is in a outfit simlar to that of Angus young Himself and Spike shows his fan ship with his fav AC/DC Top on And with there awesomeness they have been thunderstruck XD! Spike the Fox Added and now Filling a big gap that been Annyoying me for a while >.